Me haces tanta falta
by HappyHearth
Summary: (One- Short) No tengo Summary para esto chicos y chicas solo que me puse triste y no pude evitar escribir mis sentimientos. Disfruten.


_**ME HACES TANTA FALTA**_

 _ **Llovía.**_

 _ **Llovía fuertemente al igual que aquel día del accidente.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Corey: Creo que hoy no podremos ir a visitarlo_

 _Laney: Si, Core tiene razón, esta lloviendo muy fuerte_

 _ **La pelirroja se aferraba al brazo de su novio peli azul. Corey miraba a Laney, se veía como una pequeña niña asustada a su lado.**_

 _Corey: Vamos tenemos 17 años, ¿que nos puede pasar?_

 _Kon: Si es verdad, parece como si fuera ayer que tocábamos frente a toda Peaceville_

 _Kin: Si… Que buenos tiempos_

 _ **Todos suspiraron y se recargaron donde pudieron, Corey les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran a la cocina y todos asintieron. Ya reunidos en la habitación Corey los miro a los ojos y dijo, seriamente:**_

 _Corey: Chicos ya han pasado dos años, Lola no ha sido la misma de antes, se pondrá peor si no va a visitarlo pero no podemos a arriesgarnos a que nos pase algo_

 _Kon: Si, Corey tiene razón. Aparte Lola pude visitarlo mañana_

 _Laney: Si pero…_

 _Trina: Ella debe superarlo, todos hicimos eso. No es por ser mala onda pero es la verdad, chicos ya son mayores, deben aprender que varias cosas vienen y van. Ya no son unos niños._

 _Kin: Si es verdad…_

 _ **Lola bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho a Corey que hoy no podría visitarlo, su corazón se detuvo y corrió escaleras arriba de nuevo, tomo un abrigo y unas botas de lluvia. Se puso aprisa las botas y el suéter mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.**_

 _ **(Inserte ruido de trueno súper fuerte)**_

 _Corey: ¡Lola!_

 _ **Corey salió de cocina y vio la puerta abierta, salió afuera dejando que la lluvia lo empapara todo. Miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo gritando el nombre de Lola.**_

 _Laney: ¡Core!_

 _Kin: ¡Bro vuelve!_

 _Kon: ¡Corey!_

 _ **Todos volvieron adentro al ver que se ponía peor la tormenta, Laney comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación al ver que su novio no volvía.**_

 _ **Después de 10 minutos de esperar alguien toco la puerta, Laney corrió a la puerta y abrió. Ahí estaba. Sano y salvo. Pero de sus ojos se había perdido el brillo que tenia antes.**_

 _Corey: La vi… Pero corrió más rápido… Se perdió en el centro… Tengo miedo…_

 _Laney: Tranquilo… Ella va a estar bien… Yo también tengo miedo…_

 _ **Corey se recostó en el sillón y como un niño comenzó a llorar. Laney no se atrevió a abrazarlo. Todos miraban a Corey, como lloraba.**_

 _ **~Con Lola~**_

 _ **La chica corría mas rápido de lo que creía, estuvo apunto de morir al ser empujada por un auto que no la vio. La chica tenia que alcanzarlo… tenia que buscarlo… tenía que encontrarlo… tenia que abrazarlo… tenia que besarlo…**_

 _ **La chica lloraba y aullaba por las calles el nombre de su amado… se detuvo enfrente de un lugar gris y negro… la lluvia le impedía ver pero sabia que aquel lugar era el correcto…**_

 _Guarda: Lo siento señorita… el lugar esta cerrado…_

 _Lola: Soy visita… déjeme pasar por favor… necesito verlo…_

 _Guarda: Pero esta lloviendo… ¿Cómo lograra ver?_

 _Lola: Todo lo imposible es posible_

 _ **La castaña camino a la entrada y empujo el barandal para abrirlo… el guarda quiso detenerla pero Lola seguía caminando…**_

 _ **~Con los chicos~**_

 _ **Corey y sus amigos veían la tele cuando interrumpieron la película que veían. Todos miraron, atentos, el anuncio.**_

 _Oportuna: Buenas tardes soy Oportuna Sucesos y venimos a darle un informe vamos con Murmurolfo Noticines_

 _Murmurolfo: Muchas gracias Oportuna estamos aquí en medio de la tormenta más fuerte que ha atacado a Peaceville. Una señorita de unos 17 años aparentemente ha salido en medio de esta lluvia para llegar al cementerio del sur. Con solo un abrigo y unas botas._

 _ ***Estática televisiva***_

 _Los muchachos se quedaron viendo la tele y preguntándose si seria Lola quien había llegado al cementerio, escucharon el ruido de un motor encendiéndose. Todos corrieron al garaje y vieron a Trina abriendo la puerta del garaje. Kon la detuvo._

 _Kon: ¡Amor! ¿A dónde vas?_

 _Trina: Kon, cariño, tengo que ir por Lola ella no esta a salvo en el cementerio, aparte esta haciendo mucho frio y llueve sin control. Puede morir de hipotermia._

 _(_ _ **Nota: Soy fan**_ _KONTRINA)_

 _ **Los chicos se espantaron y todos subieron al auto, trina arranco dejando una estela de agua y tierra detrás de ella.**_

 _ **Llevaban como 20 minutos de viaje, muchos autos estaban atascados en la avenida principal, obviamente, y habían atropellado a alguien y el auto suicida choco con un edificio.**_

 _ **Todos iban callados, el único sonido que había eran los sollozos de Laney y las palabras que usaba Corey para calmarla. Después de rato Laney paro y aferro su brazo al de Corey, mientras enterraba su cara en el suéter de este.**_

 _Corey: "Cementerio"_

 _ **Leyó Corey en voz alta. Laney miro a la reja que cerraba el lugar y las cámaras que vigilaban el lugar. Trina se hizo paso a gritos y patadas a los paparazzi. Corey abrió la reja de una patada y entro con todos detrás de él. Era terrorífico entrar al mismo lugar de donde resucitaron a los muertos.**_

 _Laney: ¡Esta haya!_

 _Corey: Vamos pero no hagan ningún ruido, no queremos espantarla_

 _Trina: Caminen, niños_

 _ **Todos se acercaron a la castaña que susurraba algunas cosas, cuando Corey y Laney se acercaron la escucharon cantar.**_

 _¿Por qué te has ido?  
sé que no era el momento  
hoy vivimos, valorando tu recuerdo_

 _Algún día sé, que te alcanzare  
yo te abrazare, como nunca y te diré:_

 _Cuanto te amo…_

 _Lola: Hay… Lenny te extraño como no te imaginas… Te amo…_

 _ **La chica levanto la barbilla, pero mas bien alguien se le había levantado… sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero un brillo los cubrió por completo… frente a ella estaba su amado… mirándola con amor y cariño…**_

 _Lenny: Yo también te extraño como nunca… Te amo Lola nunca lo olvides…_

 _Lola: Lenny… No nunca… ¿nos volveremos a ver?_

 _Lenny: En un futuro… en tus sueños… en recuerdos… pero siempre estaré en tu corazón…_

 _ **La chica abrazo al fantasma de Lenny, pero este estaba materializado. Lenny la abrazo fuertemente para desaparecer plantándole un beso en la frente. Lola comenzó a sollozar y se abrazo a ella misma, deseando que Lenny durara más tiempo con ella.**_

 _ **Después de eso… cayó en la oscuridad…**_

 _ **¡Chicos! No explicare nada y no Lola no murió… Pero si quieren una precuela de lo que paso antes pues dejen reviews y la comenzare a trabajar en eso.**_

 _ **Aviso:**_

 _ **Chicos pues subiré capítulos hasta que salga de vacaciones que ya solo me falta dos semanas y subiré tal vez diariamente. Así que no se ofusquen.**_

 _ **Chao Chao y saludos desde España!**_


End file.
